overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Neia Baraja
Neia Baraja (ネイア・バラハ) is a Squire serving in the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. She is the daughter of Pavel Baraja, one of the members of the Nine Colors. Appearance Neia is a woman with short dirty blonde hair and beady black eyes slanted upwards, giving the impression that she was constantly glaring at others. On the other hand, the dark circles around her eyes made people think that she was the kind of person who hung around with criminals in seedy back alleys. She also carried a sword at her waist, emblazoned with the crest of the Holy Kingdom’s knight order. Additionally, she adorn a blackish cape around her attire. Personality Since interpersonal relationship wasn't her strong suit, this has instead only led to her developing a personality that favors doing everything by herself. According to her father, she was look upon by him as being a gentle, fragile girl, who is certainly not the type that thinks of fighting power as everything. Background As a girl with a criminal's eyes, Neia tends to leave a bad first impression on others. Hence, she has had very few friends since childhood. For that reason, she's bad at building good interpersonal relationships. Somewhere during her childhood, her father has stated she was even been scared to tears by caterpillars back then. Amidst that lifetime, she made a carved wooden doll at the age of six as a gift to her father. On the other hand, it seems Neia has her own objective within the Holy Kingdom as she is aiming to become a paladin. For that reason, she was rarely ever home due to her goal of becoming a paladin. The reason for why Neia has chosen this path to begin with was because she happens to admire how her mother looked as a paladin herself. In other words, she may be attending to follow in the footsteps of her mother. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Neia Baraja journeyed together with the Holy Kingdom's ambassadorial delegation to the Royal Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Though her presence was deemed to be a nuisance by the veteran paladins, Neia's sole purpose in this journey was to ensure they made it to the Kingdom safely. After being sent to contact the nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom, she reported back to Remedios that the nobles would not be able to receive due to the lack of time. Neia's superior however, doesn't believe her at all when Remedios sees it as a failure done on her part. Abilities Neia is considered to be adept at using a bow as her field of expertise. Her bow skills lend themselves very well suited to the bandit's lifestyle. She was also taught knowledge by her father in regards to being a ranger. According to Gustav, she is the only one among the Holy Kingdom's soldiers who can notice things with a clear perception due to her keen senses. While Neia was a long way from her father, she harbored some pride in the fact that her senses were sharper than those who had only been trained as paladins. Job Classes * Servant * Archer ''' Main Equipment * '''Unnamed Sword Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Upon her first sight of seeing Ainz, Neia isn't afraid of him, but was instead in awe of his appearance and aura. In a way, she senses that he is not a mere undead, but an actual supreme being. In addition, she also finds his logic to be reasonable. Pavel Baraja In the past, it seems Neia used to love her father very much when she go so far as carving wooden doll just for him. According to her father, she would have hugged him immediately. At some point in time however, she no longer hugged him after he returned home. This is because she has grown independent of relying on her father and decided to do things her own way from now on. After the death of his father and the fall of the Northen Holy Kingdom, Neia uses the knowledgment that learned from him to guide safely at the delegation of the Liberation Army. During the travel, Neia remembered at his father with affection and nearly broke on tears when thinking about him. Remedios Custodio Neia harbors some resentment towards Remedios for various reasons. This most primarily has to with how Remedios is very harsh and sour towards her because of her infamous eyes and deems her untrustworthy. Remedios also uses Neia, perhaps subconsciously, as an outlet for her anger and grief over the deaths of her friends simply because she wasn't there during her battle with Jaldaboath, even though she lost family and friends as well. Neia also seems to dislike how Remedios let's her emotions cloud her judgement and was allowed to skip being a squire simply because of her talent. Gustav Montagnés Gustav normally treats Nei a little better than the other paladins and at times, defends her when her skills are brought into question. Trivia * When her father was presented the doll she made for him, he originally thought it to be a monster rather than of him. * Both of her parents died during the war of the Holy Kingdom against Jadalbaoth's demi-human coaliton. *Neia is the first resident of the New World to view Ainz as a Supreme Being rather than an undead. Quotes * (To Gustav about Remedios): "...Even if she takes her anger out on others and gives them a hard time, then?" * (To Gustav): "Understood. If it is for the sake of the Holy Kingdom, I will endure it with a smile." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Archers Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Roble Holy Kingdom